game_nationfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the second game in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, chronologically thought to be a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and the prequel to Five Nights at Freddy's. The game takes place in November, 1987. Like the first game, it is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game in which the player must again survive the night in the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzawhile avoiding the animatronics. There are six brand-new animatronics, as well as deteriorated versions of the original five from the first game, totaling the amount to eleven. There are several major differences to the game's mechanics compared to the first, most notably the removal of the Doors and the addition of the Freddy Fazbear Head. It was released on Steam and Desura on November 10, 2014, after a delay with the demo. A mobile port for Android was released on November 15, 2014, and an iOS port on November 20, 2014. Summary Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong? As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "conditions"; namely, the characters trying to get into The Office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Development The promotional poster for the game was first uploaded on Scott's official website on September 12, 2014. Official pictures released by Scott Cawthon suggested that the original animatronics may have gone into disrepair like Foxy and have been replaced by new ones. However, following the release of the first teaser image, two more images surfaced, depicting the current Bonnie and Foxy alongside the newer models of the same characters. Further updates from Scott's website show that a new animatronic would be joining the cast of already confirmed characters - a clown-like puppetappearing in what is now known as the Prize Corner. A two night demo was released. Three night demos were released to special youtubers, like Markiplier. Soon after the demo was came out, the full game was released. Reception Edit Five Nights at Freddy's 2 received generally positive reviews from critics. Omri Petitte from PC Gamer gave the game a score of 70 out of 100, commenting that what he wanted in the sequel "was more mind games and more uncertainty. I wanted the plodding animatronic suits to find me and rip my face off in new and interesting ways. I wanted working legs. What I got was a horror game dipping heavily into deception and subtlety, a wonderfully cruel cocktail of supernatural mystery and jolts of panicked adrenaline. Enjoying the good parts, though, comes with a cost of a frustratingly steep difficulty."4 Release Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released on November 11, 2014, on Steam and Desura for $7.99. There is also a free demo on IndieDB. The game was supposed to be released sometime in 2015, as seen on a poster on Scott's website, but it was changed due to problems in releasing the demo. History 2014 * On September 12, on Scott Cawthon's website, a teaser for the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released, featuring a Freddy which looks damaged or remade, due to slight changes in appearance. * Around September 28, yet another teaser was released for Five Night's at Freddy's 2, this time featuring Bonnie with his face torn off, alongside Toy Bonnie, with the text "Something borrowed... Something new..." associated with Bonnie and Toy Bonnie respectively. * On October 7, Scott Cawthon released yet another teaser on his website with the original Foxy and his new counterpart, Mangle hiding behind a plain purple curtain with a sign that has only the number two on it. * On October 15, Scott released another teaser on his website where the player appears to be wearing a Freddy Fazbear Head looking at an even more tattered looking Foxy, with the tagline "No place to run...and exactly one place to hide." * On October 21, Scott Cawthon released the trailer for the second game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * On November 9, Scott released another teaser on his website that was almost completely black. Brightening the picture revealed a marionette-like figure, later called The Puppet. * On November 10, Scott announced the demo of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 would be coming out the next day. An extended demo was sent to certain YouTubers that had three nights instead of two nights. * On November 11, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was officially released on Steam and Desura. ** A 2-night demo was also released on IndieDB. * On November 15, a mobile port was released on Android, and a free demo with the first night on it. * On November 20, a mobile port for iOS was released for $2.99. * On December 2, a mobile port for Windows Phone was released for $2.99. ** As of an unknown date, this port, however, is no longer sold. This is possibly due to the complaints about the graphics of the game, which were lowered due to of "limitations of Windows Phone" as Scott described it. 2015 * On January 16, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 won two FEAR awards, including Game of the Year. 5